Two Brothers and A Cat
by lyssaandtori
Summary: Lucifer's back and Sam, Dean, Cas, and some other friends, need to stop him... again. They go through a lot of things, and have a lot of fun adventures!
1. Demons for Dummies

**Chapter 1- Demons for Dummies**

In a local library, a cute couple was looking at books. These books weren't ordinary books, however. These specific books that this couple was looking at were about demons and exorcism.

"Now you will learn how to exorcise a demon," read an extremely tall, brown-haired, brown-eyed man, from a book called 'Demons for Dummies'.

"Alright, this is boring," complains a brown-eyed, red-haired girl as she reads the book from over the tall mans shoulder. He was sitting of course, the five foot tall girl would barely even make it to his shoulder if he was standing. "These people have no idea what they're talking about.

"Hey, Scynthia," said the brown-haired man, "how about we screw these books and I'll teach you how to exorcise a demon with a real exorcism?"

"Lets go find a demon! You have great ideas, Sammy," Scynthia grins, laughing a little as 'Sammy' gives her a sour look.

"Don't call me Sammy!" Sam complains, sulking a little and crossing his arms. Scynthia pouts lightly before punching his arm.

"Why not? Dean says it all the time," cue a larger pout and somewhat irritated voice, "Why cant I?".

"Speaking of Dean, we should probably get back to the Impala before he finishes his pie," states Sam, completely avoiding the question, which earned him an irritated groan from the other. Sam and Scynthia walked out of the library without taking any books.

As they got into the Impala, Dean complains, "I've been waiting here for how long? Just for you to show up without any books at all? What were you doing, Sammy? Getting laid in some secret library closet?"

"Oh, shut it, Dean," Scynthia says as she plops on to the backseat, buckling her seat belt so she wont be killed if, and when, Dean gets them into a car accident. "You know very well that nothing happened in there," she scolds, leaning back in her seat.

"Then why don't you have any books?" questions Dean, running his hand through his sandy brown hair and closing his blue eyes.

"We're going to teach Scynthia how to exorcise a demon by actually finding a demon," states Sam.

"WHAT?!" yells Dean, "She could get hurt, or worse, killed!"

"Dean, she's ready for this," Sam calmly says, turning towards his brother. "You don't have to worry about her."

"Yeah, I'm ready," says Scynthia with a hint of attitude, not liking being doubted. A hard look of annoyance and slight concern as he glances back at Scynthia, blue eyes showing more concern than anything else.

"No, there is no way I'm letting that happen," Dean says as if he has the final say. Scynthia, being a woman, which means she's almost guaranteed to win, rolls her dark brown eyes at him.

"Yeah, right," she crosses her arms at him angrily. "You're just saying no because Castiel left." A sigh of annoyance escapes her lips. "You always get pissy when he leaves." Sam gives her a look, warning her to stop, but Scynthia goes on. "It's like you two are gay for each other!" Silence follows that statement, no one talks for at least a minute. "Wait, are you?" Scynthia questions. Dean pulls over to the side of the road, stops the car, and gets out._  
_

"Fuck off, Scynthia! God!," Dean yells, exasperated, and storms off.

"Oops..." she mumbles, face palming and scolding herself for being such an ass. Sometimes when she was set off, she couldn't stop for the life of her. She turns and slips out of the car before moving to go after him, even if he did need a moment. "Dean!" she shouts. "Dean, I'm sorry!" She walks in the general direction he stormed off in, only to stumble upon Dean and a dark-haired man in an intense make out session. Her eyes widen a little, and a blush, along with a smirk, make their way onto her face as she turns and walks to the car, blush and smirk turning into a look of triumph.

"What happened?" Questions Sam, seeing the look on her face.

"Oh, nothing!" Scynthia replies as she sees Dean walking back toward the Impala with a smile on his face. As Dean starts the car, Scynthia asks "where to next?"

"We're going to find a demon," Dean replies happily.


	2. Where's Dean?

**Chapter 2- Where's Dean?**

In a small town, Sam, Dean, and Scynthia stop. Scynthia jumps out of the car first, back aching from having fallen asleep in a ball in the backseat. "Alright, that isn't a pleasant feeling," she complains, stretching now. Beside her, Sams car door opens, followed by Deans.

"What's your problem now, Scynthia?" Dean asks her, causing her to turn toward him before shaking her head at him. She looked back at the old motel they parked in front of. It was a pale blue color, made entirely out of wood. It looked about thirty years old and it was very unkempt. Parts of the paint were chipped off, others were peeling as if it were some rotten blue banana, but it was shelter and it would have to suffice.

"Dean, leave her be," Sam says, giving his brother a look of warning as he shuts his car door, and turns to the motel, which his girlfriend had began to walk to. With a sigh, he moved after the retreating girl. "Scynthia, what are you doing? We don't check in unless we know there's a case."

"Trust me, there's a demon here," Scynthia tells him, glancing at him over her shoulder and spinning around to face him.

"I trust you, I really do, but Dean, he always needs some form of proof," states Sam as he stares down at Scynthia. She sighs before turning to Dean.

"Can we please stay the night here?" she asks him, giving him her best puppy dog face. Dean tries to resist her sad eyes and pouting lip, but ends up giving in.

"Fine," he tells Scynthia, walking towards the motel.

"Why does your puppy face work on everyone?" Sam asks Scynthia, surprised Dean gave in.

"I honestly don't know, I guess I'm just magical," is her reply.

"Darling, you are pretty damn magical," Sam winks, receiving a blush from his girlfriend.

"Would you ladies hurry it up?," Dean asks when he walks out with a key, irritated that he gave in to Scynthia's puppy dog face.

"We're the ladies? Don't you bottom with Cas?" Sam laughed. Dean blushed and started walking towards their motel room.

"Oh my I did not want to hear that," Scynthia stated, walking after Dean.

"Sorry about that," Sam said, running after the two. The trio walked into the room, Dean taking up one bed, and Sam and Scynthia falling asleep in the other.

When Sam woke up, he knew something was off. Scynthia was asleep next to him, but where was Dean? After that thought, he noticed a peculiar smell. When he realized what it was, he started freaking out. "Shit!," he cried. "Scynthia, wake up! Dean's missing!"

"Huh?" Scynthia replied, groggily, turning towards her frantic boyfriend.

"Dean's gone, there was a demon here! The entire room smells like sulfur!"

"Damn, there was? How didn't we wake up when it came?" Scynthia was completely alert now, almost as panicked as Sam.

"I don't know, babe, but we have to find him!" Sam runs around, getting dressed and trying to find the keys to the Impala. Scynthia quickly gets out of bed and also gets ready to find her missing friend.


	3. Oh, There Dean Is!

**Chapter 3- Oh, There he is!**

Sam frantically rushes about, searching for the Impala keys in a slight panic. He was worried about his older brother, who had been missing for God knows how long. Across the room, Scynthia grabs something.

"Sam, I-," she's cut off by Sam.

"Not now, I have to find the keys!" Sam says, throwing Deans pillow and blanket to the ground. Scynthia looks to her hand, then to Sam, opening her mouth to speak.

"But Sam, I-," she tried to speak again, but again is cut off.

"I said not now!" Sam shouts, turning to her with an annoyed look on his face. Scynthia shakes her head before jingling something in her hand.

"I found them," she finishes what she's been trying to say for at least a minute. His brown eyes land on the keys, and a sigh of relief falls from his lips. "So I get to drive, right?" Scynthia asks. A small, teasing smile forms on Sam's lips as he walks closer to her, leaning down and pecking her lips before snatching the keys from her hand. Without giving her a chance to respond, he pulls back and walks over to the table with a bag of weapons on it, grabbing the bag.

"Next time." Then he grabs her hand and pulls her outside to the car. "Where do you think a demon would take him?"

"I think I noticed an abandoned warehouse back by the freeway. We should check there," Scynthia suggested, hoping to find Dean soon.

"Good idea! We'll try there, first," Sam starts the car, and puts it in reverse, but suddenly hears a noise coming from the trunk. "Scynthia, do you hear that?"

"I think we should go check it out," she says, getting out of the car. Sam puts the car back in park and follows her to the trunk. Cautiously opening the trunk, the couple was very surprised to see the man that they were looking for, inside.

"Holy shit, Sam! Look at him!" Scynthia frantically tried to help Dean out of the rope bonds that were restricting him. He looked terrible, with a black eye, split lip, rope burns, and tape over his mouth. Taking the tape off of Dean's mouth, Scynthia asked him what happened while Sam helped him out of the Impala and back into their motel room.

"A demon bitch got me while I was sleeping. She had my mouth taped and hands bonded before I even woke up. I tried to fight her off but shit, she was strong. She took dad's journal from me, Sammy," said Dean, trying to get himself together. "We need to find her and get the journal back.

"I guess we'll still have to check that abandoned warehouse," Scynthia sighed.

"What warehouse? And I'm driving!" Dean exclaimed.

"The warehouse that they are talking about is right off the freeway, Dean," an angel says in a serious tone of voice. Dean turns around and sees his dark haired, dark eyed boyfriend, Castiel. Cas goes up to Dean, seeing his busted up face. "Are you okay? I saw what happened, and I wanted to help, but God gave me strict orders not to interfere. The girl the demon took over is very important to the war between heaven and hell."

"Yeah, Cas, I'm fine, just a little beat up," Dean replies before moving to sit on the edge of his motel bed. Next to Sam, one of Scynthia's red eyebrows lift in question, as if to say 'Seriously? You look half dead'. "How long is it to get to this warehouse?" Dean asks nobody in particular.

"Exactly seven and a half minutes, with your driving," Castiel tells him.

"Oh, and Cas?"

"Yes, Dean?"

"Do you know why this girl is so important to the war?"

"No, I do not. But my father gave me specific orders to make sure she doesn't get hurt when you exorcise her," Castiel tells Dean in his 'this is God's direct orders' tone.

"Okay, Cas, we'll try not to hurt her," Dean tells his boyfriend as he walks to his car. Dean slips into the drivers side of the car, which still had the keys in the ignition. As he starts the Impala, Castiel gets inside on the passenger side. Scynthia pushes her auburn bands out of her eye as she glances over at Sam, who's locking the motel door.

"Guess we're taking the backseat, Sammy," Scynthia grins at him, nudging his arm slightly. Sam scowls.

"Scynthia, stop calling me Sammy or I swear I'll-," he is cut off by a smart ass interruption.

"Or what," his girlfriend asks, arms crossed. Sam gives her a smirk before leaning forward and whispering into her ear, making her scowl. "Why that, out of all the things you could have said?"

"I've said it once, and I'll say it again, hurry up, ladies!" Dean shouts from the front seat, causing them both to jump in surprise. They looked into the car and slipped into the backseat.

"As far as I'm concerned, you still bottom," mutters Sam.

"Gross!" is the response of his girlfriend next to him.


	4. Demon Bitch

**Chapter 4- Demon Bitch**

Dean turns around to look in the back seat, only to see his younger brother, Sam, and Sam's girlfriend, Scynthia, fast asleep. An evil grin makes it's way onto his face as he pokes and prods at them. This causes Scynthia to stir awake.

"What the fuck do you want?" she crankily asks, picking her head off of Sam's shoulder to stare at Dean with hard, brown eyes. Dean raises his hands in mock surrender.

"We are at the warehouse that the demon is in," Castiel states, turning to them. Scynthia groans, still tired, her head falling onto Sam's shoulder as she mutters profanities under her breath.

"Sammy," coos Scynthia, lifting her head up and shaking the tall male slightly. "Sam, wake up~ We're at the warehouse." Scynthia nudges him and he jerks awake. "Morning, Sammy!"

"Stop calling me Sammy, Syn," Sam remarks. Scynthia frowns, closing her mouth.

"Fine, then," Scynthia sadly says. "Let's find this demon, I guess." The four friends walk around the warehouse to check the perimeter for traps. "It's safe, guys. Let's go inside," she suggests. They walk to the back door of the warehouse and Dean carefully opens the door and slowly slips inside.

As they walk in, the lights flash and a girl with bubblegum pink hair and black eyes appears. "What do you want, I was trying to sleep," the girl complains, walking towards them with a black cat following at her feet.

"That's the bitch that did it!" Dean shouts in a pissed off tone.

"We've come for our dad's journal." Sam says, calmly.

"Oh, that thing? It's worthless anyways," the girl tells them. "Lucy here," She motions to the black cat. "He say's that there's nothing in here that can help him, but, I found some pretty great books at your friend Bobby's house that have plenty of ways to get him into a human meatsuit, like he should be."

"What? Lucifer is back...and...he's a cat?" Cue a stifled laugh from Scynthia as Sam says that. She had never met the demon before and to meet him as something that didn't seem so, well, threatening, was albeit funnier than one would think, okay, it was downright hilarious.

"Shit, I shouldn't of told a whole bunch of hunters, and an idiotic angel, about my Lucy being back," The mysterious demon girl crouches beside him, petting him lightly, using some demon magic to make him disappear. "Oh there we go, now he's safe." She says as she turns from the hunters and begins to walk away from the puzzled group of four.

Sam and Dean share a look of confusion before Sam reaches behind him and grabs the small pack that he had throw on before leaving the car. He pulls out a gun for himself, and throws one to Dean, before they set into action. As they do this, Scynthia finds a paint can that was, conveniently, placed in the warehouse by them, cracking it open she pulls out a piece of paper that had a picture of a demon trap in it, and a book of exorcism. After gathering all needed supplies, she begins to paint a demon trap on the floor.

"Bitch, get your ass back here!" Dean shouts, shooting the wall beside her. "I wouldn't want to hurt the pretty face that you've stolen."

The possesed girl quickly turns back to them, eyes black and irritation stitched onto her pale face. She charges at Dean quickly, going to attack him, but she's intercepted but Sam, who receives a nasty blow to the face from her.

"Scynthia, hurry your ass up!" Dean yells, trying to restrain the possessed girl.

"I'm hurrying!" she begins to finish off the quick devils trap painting and jumps from the middle when she's done with it. Sam shoots at the demon, missing by just an inch. The black eyed demon lunges at him, but she ends up getting stuck in the devils trap that was skillfully placed in between her and Sam.

"Alright, it's time for you to learn about how you perform an exorcism!" Sam yells running over to her, quickly. She opens the book and begins to chant some latin words to get rid of the demon, and soon after, the bubble gum pink haired pale, girl, falls to the ground, unconscious.

"Dean, I thought you said Scynthia was going to get hurt, she has not one scratch on her." Castiel says, finally moving from the spot he had been watching events unfold from.

"Says the one who didn't do anything," mutters Dean, annoyed.

"I watched Scynthia learn," states the angel. "That is doing something." Suddenly, the unconscious body on the ground starts coughing. She opens her now hazel eyes and looks questioningly at the bickering couple.

"Looks like she's waking up," states a captain obvious.

"No, really?" Scynthia says, facepalming at this obvious statement.. She goes to talk to the girl, who is still laying on the floor. "Are you okay?" she asks. The pink haired girl starts to talk, but when she opens her mouth she begins to cough up blood. "Guys, she needs help!" Scynthia shouts.

"Oh, crap," Sam says, moving over to her and picking her up. "Dean, we need to get her to the hospital!"


End file.
